The Snow Hero
by GaiaMeloetta
Summary: my name is Hope Farrion am was use to be human now i am becomeing a Glaceon and i save a Anthro Umbreon and became her friend and family.
1. Saveing and The Past

**_Hello people am here with a 3rd story right I stop my other 2 story for a little bit I will go back on it on summer break so I will this so hope you enjoy this story._**

* * *

**_1 Mouth ago_**

I was started wake up and got out my tent and look outside. It was still night so I have nothing to do and I look at sky and look at the stars and relax a bit. Then I look and saw the moon shining it was very relaxing. I got up and pack up and continue moving. After I pack up I went to the lake and look at my refection one of my eyes were light blue color that eye was a Glaceon eye and other was my normal eye it was a golden, silver, black color and right were my Glaceon eye is there were some light blue fur around. Then I left and continue.

* * *

**_Present_**

I was jumping branch to branch. I wore silver gloves, a black gold shirt, sky blue sweats, a red blue silver gold black hoodie, a helmet-mask covering my hair and my Glaceon eye except my normal eye, and black silver gold blue shoes. I continuing jump to branch to branch but then heard a cry this cry was in pain so I follow the cry led me to. I made it to the cry where coming from then I was saw 2 people with their Pokémon hurting a human shape Umbreon then that I jump to protect the human shape Umbreon. Who the hell are you one of persons said you should be a shame hurting something is defenseless that make me mad I yelled. Then the grunt use there Pokémon to attack me but before they did that I hit there Pokémon with my fist that was with ice around it and toke both there Pokémon out then I freeze the 2 grunts arms and leg so they won't move then I grab the human shape Umbreon and grab the grunts and head it the city. When I got to the city I went to the Pokémon center. Nurse joy I have this human shape Umbreon badly hurt it need care now I said. Nurse joy called 2 audino and grabs human shape Umbreon and places it in a room. I called Officer Jenney to come and take these 2 grunts to jail. I waited when the human shape Umbreon was better Officer Jenney toke the 2 grunts to jail and thank me. But when I saw human shape Umbreon still out contusion nurse joy told me she was full with other Pokémon need care I told her I want to rent a room and I will take care of it. I open door of my room I rent then place the human shape Umbreon on the bed then I remove my bag and open it and I check the wounds they were very painful then I check it's temperature and it also having fever then I grab the things I need to help it. After I patch up the human shape Umbreon then I grab an ice pack fill it with water then I froze it then I break the ice into pieces then place it under the human shape Umbreon head then I grab wash rag wet it with cold water. I rub human shape Umbreon head nice easily gently. Then after I did that the human shape Umbreon was patch up and its fever was gone I went to make something for it to eat. After I made food for it I place it right by me and wait till it wakes up. After a while it started to wake up where am I it said when I heard it sound like a she. Your in midnight city in the Rohino region I said then she slowly lie up did you save me she said when I look at her I remember something she was anthro Umbreon yes I did and am surprise to see a anthro I said aren't you scared of me of what I am she said sadly of course not anthro's are Pokémon with human appearance I said you're lucky to stay human she said sadly when herded that question. You use to be human I ask yes I was I turn like this about 5 months ago she said did you have a family I ask yes but they got killed and now have no family no parents, no grandparents, brothers, sisters nothing I was all alone she said sadly when I heard that she began to cry then went to her and pat her on back don't worry you're not only one that has no family I said what do you mean she ask my family died about year ago but I do not know about brothers, or sisters but I was also alone I said. We did some talking about the past for a bit I remember something and remember then I grab food I made for her and give it to her here eat this I said she grab the food from me thanks she said you're welcome I said. She began to eat up and I forgot to tell her hey I forgot to tell you what's your name I ask she was swallowing the food she had in her mouth my name is Alisa Lighting yours she ask names Hope Farrion I know my last name sound like a girl but am a person want to help anyone who are in trouble it is good to meet you Alisa I said happily nice meet you to Hope she said we shake hand a bit and she continue eating but she stop eating what's wrong I ask I just wish I have somebody to be like a family for me she said sadly how about I be your family I said really she asked sadly of course I hate to see my friends sad I said then she was smiling but still crying thank you Hope that make me very happy she said sadly I smile and went to her and I hug her I do anything to keep my friends happy remember that I said ok I promise I remember that she said. She was staring at me for a bit um Hope Alisa said yea I said how come you have those on she asked I will tell but you promise to not tell anyone about this I said ok I promise she said. I sit down then I remove my helmet-mask and place it on the bed she was shock Hope you're a Glaceon she said yes and no you see I am been freaky accident you see one of bully's who hurt me rip of my eye off I was out cold for few days the doctor told me some good things and bad things good news was I survive and I have new eye he place but there was risk he told me that this was a Glaceon eye with unique DNA that changes you more Pokémon like lucky the doctor told me that it will not change my height, feet, hand, I keep my hair, able walk on twos, talk as a normal human, I keep my other eye those cannot change Into a Glaceon but doctor told me about my hair it will just change colors when first I got the eye my hair color was black now it look like crystal black which lucky for me my hair didn't change colors but my hair sparkles like crystals and now here I am now look like this now I said I feel sorry what to you she said it's okay I got used to it I said. When Alisa looked at me what am I now my ears turn to Glaceon ears and now on my head, Glaceon fur cover my cheek where the Glaceon eye was, fore head, partly my chest, and arm cover in Glaceon fur we should rest up and challenge gym I pump up I said ok sure we could challenge the gym she said I just nodded and went to bed but Alisa just stand there hey are you going rest it is okay to sleep with me I said oh ok she said then she went to bed with me well night Alisa I said night Will then they both fall asleep.

* * *

**_The next day and one gym battle later P.S the Glaceon eye is his right eye_**

We should hurry to sunset town for the next gyms there I said ok let's go she said right I said then both them walk together. We walk for a while and it was night time then I looked at Alisa we should camp here for tonight I said agree she said. After I set up camp I made food for us to eat I remove my helmet-mask, and lift my right sleeve she was shock to this did that spread a bit she said yes it spread really slowly I said so how long will this is finish she asked my doctor told at this point so far I have 5 mouths this will finish but I cannot get real tic off I said why she asked because my doctor said it will spread real fast it will take 1 less mouth till it is finish so as long do not get real tic off I will be ok I said oh I see so if you get real mad it spreads faster and it will take 1 mouth short she said exactly what I mean I said. We eat then I grab my bag and grab some spare clothing and give to Alisa thanks Hope I might have fur but still like wear clothing she said your welcome it not much but it something I said. Then she put on the spare clothing on it was the right size for her so how do I look she said happily lovely I said happily aw thanks she said happily. I just smile what she said to me what I said to her then I saw something in the sky coming at us. Watch out I yelled then I move Alisa out of the way then it hit ground then I got Alisa back up on her feet then we dust ourselves off the saw something where it hit then we went to. What is it Alisa said I don't know but whatever it is it came us I said then garb the item it look like holding area for a sword I had this weird feeling I began flick it and reveal a crystal blade Alisa was shook what I did how did you do that she asked I don't know I just had this feeling when I touch it I barley heard a voice it said to flick it so I flick it and now this I said wait what's that she asked what I said that she said she pointed a spot of the holding area there was a scroll I grab it and open it and it was weird it was in the old language. What does it say Alisa said it said **_Hope Monado-Blade Of Ice-Ye He Hold The Blade Gain The Ice Abilities Ye Who Use Blade Can Kill Only Ye Person With Purest Darkness In The Heart And Soul Ye Who Has Little Light Cannot Be Killed. _**I said why it came to you she asked I don't know what ever I means I think it is trying to say I have pure of heart and wants to have it to be its wielder I said that kind of make sense try it out what does it do she asked sure I said. I went to a tree I got ready to strike then felt the frozen ice and cold flowing though me than I strike the tree with the sword when I strike I saw the blade covering in ice energy on it when I hit the tree the entire tree froze wow that was my frost strike but was more powerful I said. Then I flick it to let blade disappeared then place holding area on my sweats so how do you feel Alisa said am normal but more powerful like the ice inside of Is more colder but am fine I said oh ok she said then I saw the scroll glowing I grab It and open it there were more words what does it say now she asked I said **_The blade has power of ice to make the user feel the ice inside them more colder and they learn stuff they can't learn as a normal human and they learn spells and attacks use them wisely _**I said what does that mean learn spells and attacks she asked I means I will learn magic like Blizzard and attack with the power of ice I said oh I get it now she said indeed we should rest and head to… I was interrupted by Alisa wait is it okay we visit your hometown she asked sure we could visit my hometown and beside it almost summer time I said really but we have to walk there she said yeah we have to it will take us about 3-4 days to get there but are you sure you want to come to my hometown I said am sure I want but how long we are going be there she asked about 2 months or so I explore this region and I was not at my hometown for about 5 years so far I said 5 years she yelled yeah I didn't see my hometown for a long time I forgot about it thanks for telling me Alisa I owe you one I said no problem we should go to your hometown she said indeed let's go I said she just nodded and we headed to my hometown.

* * *

**_Hope you like that and see you guys later._**


	2. The Clan and Old friend

**_Hello with another chapter so enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

**_4 days later_**

Finally we made it to my hometown angora town also now as the city of water I said. (anora town is now called angora town so don't judge me this my dang story.) Wow this town is big Alisa said I know this place is biggest town in the Rhone Region I said this town is beautiful why you leave a town like this and why this place is called the city of water she asked well 1 I want help anyone who are endanger and the reason is why called city of water because it stadiums, and the town itself and finally you see what I mean I said um okay she said before we enter in angora town I remove my mask, my gloves, lift up my sleeves and remove my hat the Glaceon fur had spread it was covering my right arm to the elbow, the fur cover my part my face except part my left side of my fore head and left cheek, both of my human ears are gone and now had Glaceon ears on top of my head I pulled shirt up and saw the fur covering right side of my chest and stomach and some fur was on the waist and a tiny bit on my right leg then place the my mask and hat in my bag then we enter angora town. We walk to my home we had some stares at us we were bump by a person then me and the man fell down ouch sorry about that I wasn't looking were I was going the man said then man got up and help me up while Alisa look at the man then man gave me his hand then I grab and got up no I should be sorry I was staring into deep spa- I stop and look at man face he look young and had gray hair and red and gold eyes I remember that face from anywhere Ryan it you it been to long I said do I know you the man said oh you don't recognize me I was your friend when we were young and did not came back for 5 years and if that does not make you remember me why not look at my eyes maybe that will make you remember I said the men was strange what I said but when he look at my 2 different eyes he remember Hope is that really you the man yelled loud that made many people come to us yep it me it been so long friend I said happily a lot people and Ryan were shock to see me you look different Ryan said well I went through those changes my doctor told me about I said everybody cheering for me and saw trainers and fans coming at me and crowd me this is why I also left Alisa everybody in this town I am famous, coolest, and toughest person in this town I said Alisa was speechless what I said. Trainers and fans were crowding me but I was not finish alright you guys can you move I need room I said then the trainers and fans move away then I nodded to Alisa then she nodded then walk to me. She stand by me people and Ryan were shook to see Alisa people I like you to meet Alisa see was human like me but when she was young all her family members died by horrible people and she was taken and she turn into this a Athro Umbreon I said the people and Ryan was shock to hear this then I saw Alisa being shy it is ok Alisa here in Angora town everybody here is a good person and like everybody human, gijinka, pokemorph, anthro, and Pokémon they love people are nice here there no bad people in this town I said Alisa was still shy but she was smiling what I said then went by the people. Hello Alisa said shyly the people and Ryan were smile and saying hello to Alisa she was happy to see a place with no bad person then we continue walking to my home.

* * *

**_Later_**

We made it to my house then I open the door and went inside well welcome to my home Alisa I said she was amaze how big it was you live here all alone she said yes and no I been alone since my family died years ago I said (I know a year ago that is my fault I will fix that later) but do have someone come here she asked well yeah Ryan comes to visit here when he wants to but since his parents died by saving his life from evil scientists I lent him stay with me I said why do the scientists take him she asked because he special his family is no orderly pure human his family is aura guardians and there Lucario so when he was born he was the first aura guardian with human and Lucario blood I said so that means she asked yes Ryan is half human and half Lucario I said but why is he pure human she asked because he can change forms to his human form, Half form, and Pokémon form I said so that since that happen you treat him like your brother she asked exactly but that all I said huh she asked when he was attacked by people they were going to take him and sale him to the highest bitter but I stop them but that all happens I said what do mean she said when I protect Ryan one of guys got behind him and stab his eyes from the behind but I move Ryan and I got stab in right eye I said so that means she asked yes when I protect him I blackout he toke me to the doctors and the doctors told Ryan I was going to die from that he did not want that he told the doctor is there another way so I live and there was only one way he had to put a Pokémon eye to my right eye but he told Ryan that I will change but Ryan want me to live even if it is a risk to make me to continue living you had to take risk that after that surgery for my right eye that when I all happen when I got this Glaceon eye I felt the ice cold inside of me and here we are now I said she was speechless but was began to cry but I hug her to calm down a bit. After a while I stop hugging Alisa then heard someone knocking on the door I got up and open the door and I saw it was Ryan. Ryan what's up I said happily it is good to see man it been forever Ryan said we high five I look at Alisa and forgot to tell them there full name oh I almost Alisa This Ryan Abstain Ryan this is Alisa Lighting I forgot tell what your last name I said nice met you Alisa Ryan said nice met you to Ryan Alisa said both them shake hands and stop then Ryan look at me oh Hope I got good news Ryan said what is it I said just in 2 week the water tournament starts this year is single battle so you could enter it Ryan said what the water tournament Alisa asked the Water tournament is one of the biggest tournament that only happens one every year it randomly choses what it is battle style going to be this year is single battle I said so you should get prepared for tournament so you should get ready for it Ryan said yah I know but we should rest it is night time now so night I said night Ryan and Alisa said.

* * *

**_1 week and 6 days later_**

I got up for another day because tomorrow is the tournament so I should relax on beach for the last day then I went to bathroom and look in the mirror I was different now Glaceon fur is now on covering my right arm and covering my entire face was cover in fur, my chest cover in fur my left chest was almost cover in Glaceon fur, my stomach almost cover in Glaceon fur, my right leg covering my right leg to the knee cap, now I have Glaceon tail Where connect with the tail bone. I put on my summer clothing and grab spare summer clothing for Alisa I got out of the bathroom and saw Alisa and Ryan were up. Morning Alisa Ryan we are going to relax at the beach here Alisa I have some spare summer clothing I said I give it to her she remove the spare clothing I give it to her then she put on the summer clothing on me, Ryan, and Alisa smiled and headed to the beach.

* * *

**_Later_**

We made it to the beach and found a spot close to the ocean I place towels for us and place a umbra on the sand on we sit down on the sand and relax for bit. Alisa got up last one to the ocean is a rotten egg Alisa said oh no you don't I said I run faster than Alisa but Ryan bump me to fall on the ground then Ryan got in the ocean first Alisa got second looks like Hope is the rotten egg Alisa Said giggling am no Alisa you are the rotten egg and I win I said happily then Ryan and Alisa turn around and saw me in the ocean they were shock to see me what how Ryan said ice style: ice clone justu one of the many ability I can learn now since I have this I said then I grab the holding area and flick it and reveal the crystal blade Ryan was shock I like to meet my blade Hope's Monado blade of ice I said he was amaze to see a crystal blade shining then felt so much hope inside of him. This blade gave me more abilities of ice so now I can use ice style Justus and spells but I discovered something I said what is it Ryan asked well when I got the blade it speeding up my changes so now I have less time now I said. We did some swimming for bit and sit down for bit and Ryan told me something. Hey Hope I have question Ryan said what is it I asked since you going becoming a Glaceon I think of you should have a codename Ryan asked I began to thick of one and it hit me then I told Ryan how about Snow it was my father codename when he was young he was Pokémon ranger I was one best ones ever so I will live my father codename I said I think I like that so now you thought of a codename you also told me he does not show his true face in public Ryan asked I will just grab my father Clothing when he was a Pokémon ranger when he was young I said Alisa and Ryan just nodded. When did some fun at the beach then it was almost night time we headed back home. We made it back home and went to bed for tomorrow.

* * *

**_The next day_**

I got up out of bed and get ready I went to my father closet and saw his hold clothing I grab the Red, blue, sky blue, Gray, and white color special short sleeve shirt, shorts, gloves, and grab his old helmet-mask it made out of strong Martials with eye sightseer on it and had white hair on it I grab it then I grab my father's jacket on and put on and went downstairs and eat. When I got downstairs I saw Alisa and Ryan eat breakfast when they saw me in my father's clothing they were amaze what I look like now. Wow Hope you look awesome in your father's clothing Ryan said yea I know I said I sit down eat a bit are you guys ready yes Alisa said indeed Ryan said then we continue eating. When we got finish eating I grab my father's helmet-mask and put it on well I am all set are you guys ready I said they nodded at me and we left home and head to the water tournament. When we made it to the water tournament I sign up for it and we were going in the stadium we saw people staring at me why hello I see you people are going to watch the battles I said one of people went to me um excusive me but are you Snow the man said yes and no I am his son I am the cold, the cold wind, the cold storms I am Snow son I said people were shock to hear what I said then we got into the stadium Alisa was amaze what battlefield is there was clear water to see though rails out of water and many more things with water wow this stadium is amazing Alisa said I know but get prepared I said they nodded at me and then I went down to the battlefield and Ryan and Alisa find a spot. I saw lot of people cheering then I saw Alisa and Ryan at the front seats waving at me then I wave back then everybody look at the announcer. Welcome to the water Tournament is that time of year again to see intense battle and now it time for it again let's look at tournament board who facing who everyone look at tournament board and there was 16 people and it began to shuffle. When it stops shuffling I was going first the first round will be Snow vs Soul so I wish you good luck you 2 of you the announcer said we headed on one side of the field and our opponents on the others we saw the referee. This will be a 1 on 1 battle the battle will end when either side is unable to battle the referee said I get warm up for battling then I jump and landed on the water on my feet then began glowing I was standing on water and walk to the filed. My opponents release his Pokémon in the water and reviled a Milotic then I remove my father's jacket reviling my right arm cover in Glaceon fur then I got ready for battle. Let battle began the referee said (warning I will not put any text for the opponent because I am just lazy it just don't want this take freckling forever but I will put text in the last round) the Milotic fire a water gun at me but I swing my right arm to make an ice wind it froze the water gun then I run at the Milotic and hit it with a Frost strike it toke a lot damage so it try to hit me but backflip to dodge then Milotic dive underwater then I began to use ice style: ice clone justu that made a cold smoke appeared then I dive underwater and hide. The Milotic hit me with an aqua tail then I fell on water the battle is ove- the referee got interrupted and saw something coming out of the water then I came out of the water then hit the Milotic with an ice blade and knock it out then landed on the water people were shock to me stand what how the referee said then I pointed at the clone that began freeze into ice and shattered. The battle is over the winner is Snow wins the referee said everybody cheered for the battle then I jump to Ryan and Alisa that was amazing Snow what was that Ryan asked that was ice blade another kind of justu I said. I did some talking my friends then went back down to the battlefield to watch the other battle. After a while of battling the first round was over everybody look at tournament board there was 8 people then the board began to shuffle. When it stops I was on the 5th battle. Alright we see you people tomorrow for round 2 the announcer said everybody cheered. We went to our rent room inside of the stadium when we enter it was amazing me, Ryan, and Alisa were speechless what we saw beautiful pool area with drink area in it Alisa and Ryan went in the pool in there summer clothing but remove my father's helmet-mask then I went in the pool as well. We had drink of soda while relaxing in the pool. Hey Hope Alisa said yea I asked what the rewards for this tournament Alisa said well this is 5000 year of the tournament they will give the winner get the stadium as their home I said yes Alisa if Hope wins this is our new home Ryan said wow really Alisa said really I said. We got out of the pool and dry off then we went to bed and sleep.

* * *

**_Few days later_**

It was the final round I won every round and got ready for the final round. Well everybody this is the final round the winner who win this will own this stadium the final battle will be Snow vs Tyler. Well I wish luck Tyler I said same to you Tyler said we walk to battle filed I was on one side and Tyler on the other side then we look at the referee. This will be a one on one the battle will end either side is unable to battle the referee said Hydragon let's do this Tyler said he release his Pokémon and reveal a Hydragon. Let the battle began (there will be no more text for Tyler because I will just take too long to type in) the Hydragon fire a hyper beam at me then I dodge it then the Hydragon fire Tri attack at me and it hit me and I fell in the water than Hydragon fire triple hyper beam at me and I got hit by it and hurt real painfully I fell on the water I was going to lose then heard voices in my head (don't give up son I believe in you son) the voices said I remember the voice it was my father he believe in me and not give up I then heard the voice again (you need to believe and never give up now show the power of the eternal cold clan) the voice said then I felt so much cold inside myself that was eternal then my hair change to blue and got longer and taller my teeth turn canine teeth my face turn into a Glaceon face my tail and ears burst out to expose and the bottom top helmet-mask shatter except the part cover my eyes did not got destroy and my normal eye change into golden, silver, and blue color the gold and silver was in a yin way around it in a color pattern I fill with the eternal cold inside of me. Everybody was shock what I am now I just standing there then Hydragon use a Tri attack at me but I grab the holding area and flick it and reveal a crystal blade then swing it to make intense frozen wind and freeze it then I hit the Hydragon with a lot of ice attacks, magic, and justu like hell then Hydragon knock out then felt I change back but my face was now a Glaceon. Hydragon is unable battle which our winner is Snow the referee said everybody cheer to me I thought to say something before get the reward (father thank you now you can rest in peace) I thought. We went to our new home and decide to make this also a training area for the people to train than Ryan told me 2 things hey Hope I have 2 question 1 how did all that stuff you did Hydragon Ryan asked well when I about to lose I heard my father's voice in my head he believe me and so the abilities of our clan I said your clan Alisa and Ryan said yeah my clan are people with abilities of ice since I got this Glaceon eye awaken my ice abilities of my clan it called the eternal cold people they have their body fill with inside cold that last forever that is my clan we control the cold with our abilities we make our cold body go to the heart but our hearts of my clan can handle the coldest places of all I said oh I get no wonder you handle that one time it was cold like hell here once but the sun was out though Ryan said exactly what is your other question I asked well I coming with you that you made promise to me that when you come back I go with you Ryan said yep I never break a promise at all I said indeed oh by can talk to Alisa Ryan um sure Alisa I said yeah She asked um Ryan want to talk to you I said then Alisa sit by me and cuddle with me so Alisa I just have this question how old are you Ryan asked I relied I forgot to tell Alisa some stuff of her Well am now 19 years old in human years in Pokémon years I don't she said how long been like this Ryan asked about 10 years so far she said do have friends Ryan asked yes I did but they me a Anthro Umbreon they still care about me but had run away from here for a few years I think the scientist finally are arrested but other people want to just catch me and sell me but I run I got badly hurt from the many horrible peoples now am here she said do you know where you live Ryan asked well yeah it was sunset town but when going there I want to see Hope's hometown and now here I am she said tell something's about you Ryan asked well my eyes when I was still human and right now is silver, blue color she said hair color Ryan asked well I had sky blue color she said that's all I needed want to know Ryan said. Then we went to sleep.

* * *

**_4 and half day later_**

Where almost to your home town Alisa I said yah am happy but nervous She said well you got things to do sometimes Ryan said yeah I know let's guys I said right both them said at me. We finally made it to sunset town when we went to Alisa friend's house we had people stare at us. We got to Alisa friend's house I knock the door then someone answer it was young male adult with lighting hair with lighting eye color. Hello may I help you the young man said Alisa went forward to the young man and smiled Venn it been to long Alisa said do I know you the young man asked it's me Alisa Venn remember it's been 10 years I last saw you Alisa said happily the was surprise to see Alisa again Alisa It's you it has been too long and I keep my promise that when you come back I would come with you Venn said. We went in and sit and Venn brought us some food. When Venn looked at me he said something. You must be Snow I saw your battles and they were intense Venn said first of it not Snow that my father's codename when he was a Pokémon ranger I said then who are you I remove the new mask and reveal my Glaceon eye and my new eye everybody was shock to see my new eye Hope your eye it's different Alisa said that's my new eye it symbol of our clan our eye is blue and other color's make a yin side see the gold and silver yin's around it our clan eye I said so your name is Hope Venn said yes its Hope Farrion I said Venn Fang Venn said we shake hands we after we interdicted each other. We did some talking then headed to the gym for the badge.

* * *

**_One gym battle later_**

After I defeat the gym we continue our adventure with our friend Vann. We were heading to Snowfall city we saw it was almost night time so we set up camp.

* * *

**_Hope you like that chapter because there will no new chapters for 3 mouths so see you guys later._**


End file.
